


Comfort

by Ekala



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reeve is the only one who can get Cloud to come around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupidStrikes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/gifts).



> [To be edited! Unfortunately life got a bit in the way, so here's the unedited version until my beta can really sit down with it. Enjoy!]

Cloud was surprised that Reeve, of all people, is the only one who's really figured it out.

 

Well, not that surprised. He had known for a long time how smart Reeve was. Even back when he was just a cadet, he could tell. You don't manage to get Shinra to give to charities or have environmental awareness days through _luck_. He had found out recently, actually, that it was Reeve who managed to convince Shinra to put in all those lovely little playgrounds for kids down in the slums - even if he couldn't really convince them to put out the money for upkeep.

 

Reeve was sharp, and he had a heart of gold. He'd been one of the people Cloud had looked up to, as a cadet; able to stand toe-to-toe with some of the most terrifying people Cloud had known then, even though he wasn't exactly the largest presence in the room. Cloud had wanted - well, looking back on it now, it was more of a crush than just hero admiration.

 

He just really liked Reeve.

 

He still did.

 

And Reeve, like all the members of their... group, or whatever you wanted to call them, cared about Cloud. Unlike the others, however, he'd figured out how to get Cloud to actually come around, even when he was in his super mysterious lone wolf the world hates me I hate the world kind of moods. It was simple: Cloud had a job, and if you contracted him, he'd show up to do it.

 

You'd think one of the others would have the thought to even try.

 

Reeve did have the backing of the WRO behind him, though. Cloud knew that Reeve needed his help – these weren’t just social calls. That was what he told himself, anyways, even as he pulled up to Reeve's apartment, invited in for yet another "quick dinner" that he was sure would turn into a night-long stay.

 

The door opened before he even knocked on it and Reeve's smiling face greeted him.

 

"Hello, Cloud." Reeve always looked so happy to see him. Cloud stood still for a moment and enjoyed the little burst of sunshine that start in his chest.

 

"...hey." He stepped inside as Reeve ushered him in, leaning down to untie his boots as Reeve scuttled off to the kitchen. "What're we having tonight? It smells..."

 

"Weird, right?" Reeve's laugh echoed down the hall. "It's a Mideel recipe. Not the kind of spice palate you usually get around here."

 

Cloud padded into the kitchen, sliding into a chair at the little table Reeve had. "I'm starting to think you just use me to taste-test all your new recipes. After all, if" - he almost slipped, but caught himself and hoped Reeve wouldn't notice - "all this mako I've got won't kill me, surely I can handle a few weird foods..."

 

Reeve laughed again. Cloud watched him, this time, lost in that carefree kind of joy. It made him look years younger. "That's not entirely true!" He half-pouted over at Cloud who sent him a fake grimace in return. "I just know you've got good taste, unlike most of the people around here." Cloud watched him smiling over the pot, his own lips turning up a bit. It was always so... comfortable here.

 

\--

 

After dinner, of course, Reeve offered him a drink.

 

"I promise it's the good stuff. I heard rumors that SOLDIERs even used to get a buzz." Cloud smiled half-heartedly. He had far more buzzing around inside him than the normal SOLDIER, nowadays.

 

"...alright. But I can't stay for long." His arm was beginning to ache, and he was worried that if he stayed much longer... But then Reeve sat down beside him on the couch and handed over a glass filled with what looked like a particularly noxious brand of mako, and Cloud couldn't leave just yet.

 

"So, how's the traveling been?" They'd discussed the WRO over dinner, so of course it was Cloud's turn now.

 

"...it's okay." He swirled the liquid around once or twice, watching as it left a thick trail behind on the glass. Maybe this _was_ the good stuff. "The monsters are getting bolder again. Stronger. I don't know why."

 

Reeve frowned, leaving his own glass essentially untouched, fidgeting with his own fingers. "I wonder if it's linked to the Geostigma somehow. There have been more and more cases lately." Cloud stayed silent, taking a long sip from the glass instead of answering. "My scientists tell me they're pretty sure..." Reeve glanced over at Cloud and then distinctly looked away, the atmosphere suddenly tense. "...it's connected to Jenova somehow."

 

Cloud went from a sip to a gulp, downing the entire glass in one go and trying not to think about exactly how cloyingly sweet it had been. "...are you...trying to insinuate something, Reeve?"

 

"I know you have it." Cloud stared at the empty glass, twirling it around in his hand. "I know you don't want anyone to know, so I won't tell anyone, but..."

 

"I don't need your pity, Reeve." Once upon a time he would've been angry. But he was just _so tired_. He left the glass on the table and leaned back, letting his head fall back against the cushions. "I'm fine."

 

"No, you're not." Reeve was firm - enough so that Cloud looked over at him, and then was further surprised by the fire he saw in those eyes. Reeve was passionate about many things, but... "I know you won't let me help you. But if you ever need... anything. Medical assistance. An alibi when it's getting bad. Someone to talk to. I'm here, okay?"

 

"....okay." The word slipped out unbidden, but it was the truth. Cloud felt as if a weight had been ever so slightly lifted from his shoulders. Someone _knew_ , and that someone wouldn't judge him. Coddle him. Worry unnecessarily. "Okay," he repeated, shifting so his head was nestled against Reeve's shoulder, a wave of warmth washing over him as Reeve slipped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, kissing his hair lightly.

 

Cloud was pretty sure he dozed there for a while, his perception of time a little fuzzy, but eventually he shifted again, bringing one leg up and around so he was straddling Reeve on the couch. Reeve seemed a little confused but mostly comfortable, his hands falling to Cloud's thighs, and Cloud thoroughly blamed whatever that mixture was for leaning forward to kiss him. It wasn't true, though - it had only barely affected him, and had already worn off, but the feeling of Reeve's lips against his was far more intoxicating.

 

Reeve didn't move away, either - he actually reciprocated, pushing back, hands rubbing up and down Cloud's thighs. He smiled as Cloud moved away, warm and open and accepting as usual. Cloud buried his face against Reeve's shoulder and tried not to cry.

 

\--

 

Cloud still wouldn't come unless Reeve contracted him. Reeve groused once that he was the only reason Cloud made any money. The enigmatic smile Cloud shot him only made him think that was true.

 

They'd eat dinner. They'd sit on the couch and share stories and kisses. They'd sleep together, carefully, as Cloud didn't like anything touching his arm.

 

It wasn't anything like the love in the stories Cloud had once known. It wasn't mindblowing or passionate or world-ending, but he'd had enough of all of that. Instead, it was _comfortable_. It was warm. Reeve was the place Cloud could return to, where he could do away with all of his barriers and just _be_.


End file.
